


Sex Bomb

by Propernicethat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputee, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Forced Eye Contact, Gags, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Large Insertion, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of Mercenaries capture Junkrat and work out some much needed frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> The Mercenaries are left to your imagination. I wasn't sure what faction or group to make them, so it's entirely up to you, the reader.

Once they’d removed all the explosives, layers of clothing and ripped the prosthetic arm from the remaining nub of his limb, Junkrat was like a wild, flailing fish out of water. The largest member of the mercenary squad gripped the swinging peg-leg, snapping it with one effortless twist before smashing the mechanics to pieces before those trembling eyes. 

“There’s a real big amount on your head.”

“And with your lardass of a bodyguard out of commission, I’d say you’re pretty easy pickings.”

They approached and the irradiated Australian kicked out, swinging a punch at the larger man, who simply caught his fist and pushed him down onto his back, applying his bodyweight, drool splattered his ash covered forehead. 

“He ain’t fat! He’s festively plump you bastard! Fucking fight fair!”

Junkrat yelled, struggling and squirming beneath the mercenary, who simply laughed at the Australian’s efforts. The smaller male’s eyes narrowed and he spat at the merc’s face, baring his teeth before thrashing beneath him. 

“Fight me fair and squa-..”

A stream of hot urine suddenly splattered in his face and he winced, mouth closing as he shook his head.

“Had to put the fire out somehow, freak.”

One of the other men laughed, stroking his cock. 

“I like the way he looks, squirming under you Boss, kinda’ making me hard.”

Said a masked fella, while approaching to get a better look at the fighting form, the other mercs were also gaining interest in their victim, laughing and jeering as their Boss straddled the smaller male before aiming a solid punch in the Australian’s face. 

“You like that freak?”

“Go on! Fucking do it again, I dare you!”

This time his nose cracked, blood leaking from his nostrils. He shifted his form, trying to turn, which the Boss allowed, only because he now had him on his belly. The Boss climbed off and the others joined him in more laughter as the irradiated man tried to crawl away on his remaining two limbs. 

“Let’s have some fun with him, boys.”

XXX

Collar around his neck and rope used to restrain his upper body tightly to the tables surface, belly flat against the wood. His remaining leg was crudely bound at the ankle with more rope and forced up into the air, suspended by a hook in the ceiling, while his stump was strapped down in order to spread and leave him wide open and vulnerable. The position pulled his buttocks apart, forcing him to display that tiny, tight pucker. One of his own bombs was shoved between his lips and taped down tightly, aggressive murmuring and high pitched growls escaping the Australian in protest as he felt hands all over his very naked and very vulnerable form. He was on display for them, amber visuals wide, darting as he looked between his captors, the Mercenaries. 

“His skin feels real weird, like a lizard.”

“All that radiation, what if it fried your dick off as you fuck him?”

They laughed; there was the sound of glasses smacking together and toasts all around. Junkrat flinched when he felt a warm beverage poured down his quivering bare back, feeling the liquid trickle down between his spread buttocks, glazing his asshole. Drool ran heavily down his chin and around the gag, the excessive saliva and the liquid reminding him of how dry his mouth was becoming. He looked up at one of the men with wild, savage eyes, squirming in his binds, once he got out of this, they’d be sorry. That big bastard would be first! The Australian jolted, bucking in an attempt to get away when he felt a thick, slimy tongue against his exposed hole. Its owner lapped up the booze before pushing into his rim, spreading him apart and coating his crack in thick globs of saliva. 

“That’s disgusting! You don’t know where that’s been, at least wash it first man!”

One of the Mercs spoke while approaching, gripping Junkrat’s cheeks, tilting his head up and forcing him to look up at him. He chuckled at those wide, wild eyes, hand coming down to stroke back his hair. 

“Bet you’d have been a pretty little thing…yeah. If the whole shit hadn’t went down…down under, you’d probably be passed around all over, wouldn’t ya’? Putting this pretty little mouth and that tight fucking ass to use, bet that’s why that huge bastard kept you around wasn’t it? To use that fuck hole and fill up this mouth, eh?”

He smacked the Junker’s cheeks roughly, before gripping him by his hair, forcing his head up while aiming his cock at his eye. The Australian flinched back, but the restraints prevented him from escape as the Merc slipped his hand down, thumb and index finger used to spread his upper and lower eye lid, keeping them separated while forcing his cock to the surface of his eye. The Australian began to flinch, aggressively bucking in the restraints as the hot stream of piss squirted into his eye, running down his cheek in a heavy flow. It burned, the sensation causing a tickle in the back of his throat, making it tighten, coughing against the gag as he desperately tried to pull his head away. The merc let go of the Junker’s eye, gripping his hair and yanking his head back while continuing to piss all over his face, coating him in a thick layer of urine. 

The other men cheered, the Junker’s cheeks spread and a hard cock immediately inserted into him and without warning. He protested around the gag, spit flying. The restraints prevented him from any form of escape, he could struggle and squirm all he liked, however, he was completely vulnerable to the group’s assault. The first Merc was relentless with his thrusting, repeatedly rutting the Australian as if he were a lifeless blow up doll. His ears filled with the sounds of men howling like wild animals, grunts and primal moans as cocks were pulled out and stroked at the sight of him being used. When the first man came, he pulled out, followed by a string of sticky seed which he used to coat the Junker’s buttocks, his fellow team mate approached, slapped the first man’s hand before taking his place at the Australian’s hole. He was soon being fucked all over again. 

“He’s so tight…fuck…”

He grunted, hands gripping the Australian’s glazed buttocks, digging nails in before spreading them and then slapping them roughly before really beginning to work his fat cock back and forth into the squirming Junkrat. 

XXX

They’d replaced the bomb in his mouth with a metal O-gag, the Australian had tried to bite and shout hysterically, but he’d been smacked, and punched until he’d eventually been knocked out. When he came to, his spread open lips were occupied with a huge cock, heavy globs of drool wetting his lower lip as his throat struggled to accommodate the girth forced into it. The Junker closed his eyes in denial, he did everything he could to fight his poor gag reflex, but as soon as that cock pulled out, a thick lumpy soup of sick escaped him, oozing to the floor in a pile. Of course they found this both disgusting and hilarious.

“Lick my cock clean.”

“Fuuuuk..hoouuh”

The Junker immediately responded, shaking his head and desperately trying to expel the gag with his tongue and teeth. 

“Fuck us? No little cunt. We’re the one who fucked you.”

“Stick that fucking tongue out before I cut it out.”

The Australian shook his head, but then a hand gripped his hair, tilting his head up, he refused to stick his tongue out so the Merc brought his cock to the prisoner’s tongue, wiping the head all over before suddenly plunging it back in. Of course, this only made the Junker sick all over again, coughing and retching around the fat cock as tears began to well up in his eyes. 

XXX

“Let’s put these bombs to use, that holes looking pretty slack now ain’t it?”

“Yeah, that fuckhole ain’t looking so tight no more.”

Junkrat squirmed when he felt a large finger inserted into him, wincing and making garbled noises. They’d pushed one of guy’s stained underwear between his spread lips, making sure the cum-stain was directly onto the Australian’s tongue. His eyes widened when he suddenly felt something round and cold pressed against his slack rim. He bucked and squirmed, shaking his head, knowing exactly what that was as the small round bomb was forcefully inserted. The mercs gathered around and watched as the greedy asshole made that first bomb disappear. 

“Wonder how many he can handle before he starts popping them out?”

They continued to insert one bomb after the other and Junkrat could only squirm and protest with frantic sounds and erratic movements. Soon, after five bombs his stomach began to churn and his body trembled, feeling hot and strange. He couldn’t escape the smell of sweat and sex, neither the taste of dried cum and vomit in his mouth. After the sixth bomb they stepped back, watching the quivering asshole prolapse and pucker before that same bomb remerged and shot out from the other, smacking the wall and then the floor with a clatter. They cheered noisily as another followed; tears welled up in the Junker’s eyes from pain and humiliation, lowering his head against the table dejectedly. 

XXX

“Aww man, wish we didn’t have to give our little friend over.”

“You think the Boss will be able to make him, yunno’, talk?”

The Mercs sat around the table, smoking and relaxing after they’d finally taken all of their sexual frustrations out on their prisoner. One turned back to check on Junkrat, who remained strapped to the table and spread open, a fat candle stick inserted between his buttocks, the flame flickering as wax oozed down, drying hard on the Australian’s hanging balls and cock. Junkrat was exhausted, occasionally managing a sound in protest but nothing more. 

“Not to worry fella, not to worry. There ain’t a deadline..”

They glanced to one another grinning.

“…As long as our little guest is still alive it doesn’t matter how long it takes for us to hand him over, as long as he can cough up them little secrets….I’d say we got another good few days with him first, boys.”

Junkrat REALLY didn’t like the sound of that.


End file.
